The Deadly Grace
by EmilyNight117
Summary: Thalia Potter was young, innocent and the Chosen. She sacrificed life for her twin and was chosen twice more. She must complete her Odyssey uncover the truth and die before 18. Faith made a vow, Harry wants war to end. Can anything be achieved with death?
1. Prologue

**Hey, so I have had this idea forever and decided to finally write it down. I'm not 100% sure on the whole plot but it will have the three main Harry Potter characters, Faith, and possibly Buffy(however no the way you would expect.) Please Review I can take your criticism don't be so obliqued to hold back. :)**

*****Standard Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
><strong>

War. War was Fought. War is Coming. And only one can stop it... Can she compete her Odyssey, and save everyone. Or will all be lost.

Thalia Grace has never known her true parents, or even known they existed. She knows nothing of her past, not even her last name. She doesn't understand the nature of her gift or even that she has one. All she knows is the dreams, flashes, images that glimpse into her past. The past thirty-seven years and her journey as the Chosen. The Blood, Carnage, and War that once claimed Thalia as a baby are coming again, and now she has no choice. She must fight. She is on her last life, her last chance to become the Deadly Grace. She has no choice, but then again Thalia always had a choice...

Faith Lehane mourns her Sister Slayer's death and remembers her last words. And the vow she made. She is now, and forever Thalia Grace's Protector, that is if she can find Thalia. As fate plays a hand, Faith journeys with Thalia to an incredible place never to be forgotten. Here Faith learns about her past, her Destiny, and the true meaning of family...

It has been nineteen years since the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry Potter's life is the one he always wanted it to be. He has a loving wife, three beautiful children, and lifelong friends. Yet, things can't always go the way they are supposed to. When a Hedwig look alike flies through the window leaving Harry with new questions, and a chance to finally reunite his family.

"_Twelve years . . . That's how long it took. For the truth to be brought out of the darkness. It did not come willingly. It was taken by force, through death." ~ Pandora Reid_

On the day of her first victory the seven planets of the Fee origin solar system alined. A rare occurrence that had only been seen once before. On the day of her first birth, and then again when she was Chosen. As she was cast down to Earth as a last hope, a final blessing was placed upon the infant. One that was unknown to all but the kindest of souls. Not even the eldest of her kin could place such a blessing. This girl was born to become the balance, and when she made the oldest of sacrifices, not once, not twice, but too many times to count she became Balance.

The sky was dark, stars danced across the black canvas, illumining the street. It was a quiet and lonely night, a rare occasion, when a man appeared on the corner street a woman had been watching. The man was tall, thin, and very old he wore a long navy cloak that swept across the ground. Little did the people of Los Angeles know this was a very special man. The small woman walked to joined the man on the street. The man nodded and she nodded back as if to say hello. He carried a bundle of blankets in his arms. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore

"Good Evening Professor McGonagall. I did not expect to see you here tonight."

"Professor Dumbledore." McGonagall responded; she too was dressed in lavender robes. "Are you sure this is wise, Albus?" She asked.

"We do not have another choice Minerva." Said Albus solemnly, "She will be a great warrior one day, but for now she must remain here." Albus glanced at the large Beverly Hills mansion behind them.

"Surly you cannot mean the people live _here. _Albus I have watched them all day, they are marine brats they cannot understand her. Every child in our world will know her name. She will be famous in our world – a legend."

"She dose not need fame, fame causes ignorance as well does power. Here she will be treated as their own. They are the only family she has now."

"They– they are truly dead?" McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore nodded his head silently.

"She– she killed them."

He nodded once more.

"Then how– the girl– and what of the boy?" Minerva protested.

"He lives, she does not. Reborn again."

"And what of her? Minerva pushed.

"Gone."

"The strongest of our kind perished before her, yet somehow two babies defeat them. How is it possible?"

"I have many theories, each more unlikely than the next."

"What will happen now?"

"The girl will be safe here. I will leave a letter explaining everything."

"You honestly believe you can explain all this in a letter?" said Minerva in disbelief.

"It all will be explained in time and until then she must be left with them. She can have the very best training here."

Minerva sighed giving in, she knew their was no point in arguing, "Very well." They walked together to a large white mansion. Dumbledore bent down placing the thick bundle of blankets on the doorstep. Inside a baby girl, barely visible was fast asleep. Her long white hair was tucked neatly to the side reaving a long scar along the side of her neck in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Is that where –?" The Professor's voice broke at the sight.

"Yes," Albus nodded solemnly placing a letter with the child it was addressed in emerald green ink to; _Mr. and Ms. Cunningham. _The two of them walked away from the house and onto the corner.

"Good luck Thalia Grace." Whispered Albus before vanishing into thin air, so did Minerva. Little did Thalia Grace know she would be woken in a few hours to the screams of Ms. Cunningham when she opened the door to fetch the morning paper, or would be claimed as their own child for the next ten years of her life and that her name _Thalia Grace Potter _would vanish, or that all over the world people where gathering in secret raising their glasses to say, "To Thalia Grace Potter – the Chosen One." Famous before she can walk or talk.

*****I know it is short the chapters will get longer.**


	2. The Beginning of the End of Your Lives

**So I didn't mention this but the story takes place in 2017, 19 years after the final battle at Hogwarts. The first part with Dumbledore was in 2006 when Thalia was "reborn" for a lack of a better term. ALL will be explained when Thalia begins her first year at Hogwarts in a few chapters so bear with me. ALSO if you have any questions or concerns review and I will answer them. :)**

"_The day which we fear is our last is but the birthday of our eternity." ~ Seneca _

The colors of dusk bled through the sky; reds, pinks, blues, greens, and yellows merged together in a wispy pattern. Faith Lehane stood underneath the cherry blossom tree and stared at the pure white marble headstone. It read:

**Buffy Anne Summers  
>1981-2006<br>Beloved Sister  
>Devoted Friend<br>She saved the world  
>A lot<br>The Chosen One**

It had been two years since Buffy had gone up against the Hellmouth and activated every potentials. She had spent the past two years helping rebuild the Watcher's Council and setting up a world-wide slayer network. She had died for those Slayers. Died making sure another Hellmouth would never open again. She had succeeded, but it had cost her her life. She saved everyone... Again. Faith thought back to Buffy's final moments and more importantly her words. The words that had given Faith hope, hope in seeing her Slayer sister again one day. Not in resurrection, but in her truest form. Faith thought of the words that had haunted her for three days. _"Thalia Grace, you know the name you know the story – Find her now! In the year 2017... get her home... to Hogwarts... she she is the true Chosen One." _The moment Faith would leave Buffy's grave in remnants of Sunnnydale she would walk through a portal and into the year 2017. To find Thalia Grace, to do as Buffy had wished in her final moments. To bring the true Chosen One home.

Faith hugged Dawn "Goodbye" knowing it would be the last moment with her. Faith did not feel sorrow even though she knew she would never see her friends again. Although in the past two years they had bonded, grown past their actions that they once chose they still were not as close as she and Buffy were. It was her duty to Buffy to go, and she would. With one last glance back at her best friends grave she stepped through the portal and into a new destiny.

It had been ten years since the people in strange clothing had visited the Beverly Hills street with a small baby girl. Thalia Grace, was no longer the small newborn she was when she was left on the Cunningham's doorstep, though she does not know it she is an eleven year old Chosen One. Though the house was nothing like it was the day she was placed on the doorstep. The furniture was a mix of modern and traditional, the rooms had been remodeled and remolded. Only pictures showed how much time had truly pasted. Photos had changed from a small baby to a beautiful tween with friends, her parents, and around the world. The one thing that hadn't changed a bit was the thin scar scrawled the side of Thalia's neck. This is were are story begins.

The wooden staircase creaked, bearing Thalia's weight as she trudged up the eighty-two steps before reaching the door. Wiping a thick layer of dust from the doorknob with a swish of her wrist she twisted the knob until the door reluctantly opened. Inside boxes were piled high against the bland attic walls. A white eight by eleven sheet of paper was taped to a near by support beam. Grace ran a perfectly manicured finger along the sheet until stopping at what she was looking for. Located by an antique side table piled high with useless knickknacks that had been taken out of boxes but never put away were three boxes. Each had a number written in black Sharpie® corresponding with a number on the list.

Thalia pulled a black knife from the pocket of her white skinny jeans, slicing though the clear duck tape, the sides flung open as the blade cut cleanly through the tape. Inside were hundreds of old photo albums and scrapbooks; each holding pictures no one wanted to see anymore. Too many memories; too much pain.

Rummaging through the perfectly organized boxes Thalia found an album labeled _2005_ in her mothers handwriting. The year of their marriage. Thalia flipped through the pages, carefully examining each. On the bottom of the last page was a photo tucked between two sheets; it was of her parents and Taylor; smiling while they were sailing in Kralendijk, Bonaire. With a shaking hand,Thalia turned the photo over. _Ben, Amy and Mack Taylor, 2004. _Checking the handwriting against her mothers. It was a match. Closing the knife she stuffed it back into her pocket, Pandora placed the photo safely into the front pocket of her red silk kimono, and exited the attic.

The house was quite, as it had been for a week. The Southern California sun was lost in a dark twilight. Thalia stumbled through the hallways until reaching the double set of grand stairwells that lead into the marble foyer.

An antique side table was placed besides the front door, Thalia placed the photo along with a note scrawled in neat penmanship; _For Lieutenant Mack Taylor. _Nathan, the estate manager, would know what to do with the photo. He had been given the task of arranging the funeral. Thalia didn't want anything to do with the arrangements, that was the one rule she had fallowed in the last few days.

Thalia wrapped herself in a warm oversize towel. Her freshly cut hair that fell three-fourths down her back was six inches shorter. Raymond had come over earlier that morning for his first house call. A favor to the family he had called it. He'd done an excellent job as usual, cutting her natural white platinum locks. Giving her, her famous surfer girl look that everyone knew her for. Lying across Thalia's bed was a designer lace minidress in black and black Christian Louboutin flats. Accompanied by Harry Winston diamonds. Thalia tousled her hair and changed into the outfit that had been chosen for this 'event.' Readying herself from the one thing she had blocked out of her mind. She was extremely intelligent for an eleven year old as she knew it but that didn't mean Thalia didn't want to curl up into a ball and forget this ever happened.

Sitting in the back of the black hybrid Escalade, remembering the words Nate had told her before she was whisked away; "Every major newspaper, magazine, and news channel in the country will be covering the funeral, and the daughter left behind. There is no room from error." No room for emotion she added.

Charles pulled the Escalade up onto the curb. "It's time." He said.

Thalia struggled, forcing herself to smile. "Thank you Charles. For everything." Charles nodded. Thalia took a deep breath pulling a pair of oversized black Chanel sunglasses over her stormy gray eyes and stepped out into the beating sun as Charles opened the door. Cameras flashed and reporters thrust microphones in her face. Yelling and calling her name just hoping for her attention. Thalia said nothing, and followed the bodyguards pushing through the mob of reporters, following the path. With each step her pace quickened but, never faster than a brisk walk.

The path lead her past too many headstones to count, more than their should ever be. Thousands of white stone headstones were neatly arranged in rows, a small American flag was in front each. Turning off the beaten path to an open area. She could make out what looked like two caskets a large group of people surrounded them making it impossible to tell for sure.

Gripping her black oversized clutch Thalia took a step in there direction, _One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, She lost count after six,_

Heads began to turn as she approached, taking a deep breath before continuing towards them. Faces began to become clearer, Friends of her parents, the family, Thalia's, and even some from the Core.

Mack rushes over dressed in his black dress uniform. "I'm so sorry." He whispered into her ear as they embraced each other.

"I know you are." Thalia forced a quick smile. "Thank you, you've done so more in the last few days."

"I'm just glad I could help." Mack said. "I know it's short notice but I was hoping you would say something."

Thalia hesitated but, nodded her head slightly.

"Good lets get going." Mack lead Thalia back to the others. Two or three dozen Marines stood at attention in black dress uniforms identical to Mack's each glittering with polished metals that gleamed on their chest. Another dozen or so civilians dressed in black stood gathered with the Marines.

"As we commemorate our fallen family and friends we remind ourselves of their work. They were great Marines, and even greater human beings. They served their country with honor and saved countless soldiers lives when they started Biotech. Ben and Amy gave everything to the military." Captain Marcello spoke. "Even in death Ben and Amy are honored as heroes."

"And now Thalia would like to say a few words." Captain Marcello stepped aside for the elven year old.

"No solider goes unwounded in war, my parents understood this but did not accept it. 'They day a solider goes unwounded will be but the birth of peace.' They once said. Take heart in their passing, but do not morn them long. They would have frowned upon it. You measure strength by how well you hide the pain – go forth with strength and courage and remember their souls. _Forever_." The Marine General folded the American flag that covered the caskets into a triangle and handed it to Thalia.

"Honors . . . _ten hut!_" Marines stood rigidly in salute as the twenty-one gun salute rang through the morning air. Thalia clutched the flag tightly against her chest digging her painted nails into the seams. As the funeral drew to a close people began forming a line to express their condolences before walking down the stone path and out of the cemetery, most would never return. At the end of the line was a child, she had flaming red hair and looked vaguely familiar. She was no older than Thalia, six or seven.

"Whatever happens next," she whispered. "Is on you." She giggled and ran off across the field of graves – that marked the bodies of fallen soldiers, and in instant she was gone. Thalia searched the horizon for the girl, but their was no sign of the little girl with flaming red hair.

Hours passed, ticking away as Thalia stood at her parents graves. Two white stones among thousands. One engraved _Captain Benjamin Cunningham July 24, 2017, _the other _Lieutenant Colonel Amy Cunningham July 24, 2017. _Standing on the meticulously maintained green grass, Thalia stared at the graves. Hoping, that maybe just the impossible was possible and that spirits and ghosts were real and just so she could tell them she is sorry and that she'd loved them _forever. _

As the baby blue sky turned a shade of sherbet Thalia kneeled besides the graves placing a long stemmed red rose on each before walking away. Louboutins in hand her bare feet dampened as they padded across the lawn. Only the faint glow of the path lights lead Thalia back to the entrance to the cemetery. Arlington had been closed to the public for hours, only she remained on the grounds.

As she exited Arlington National Cemetery Thalia looked back at the graves marking those who gave their lives for their country and whispered, "Goodbye, enjoy the beginning of the end of your lives." Thalia felt a slight smile tug at the corners of her lips. For some reason she knew her adoptive parents were proud of her, their voice echoed in her head _"We did our duty well, thank you Chosen One." _


	3. Day of the Forgotten

**We learn some new information about Faith and her past. Also, Faith is fully rehabilitated she is pretty normal now, and is NOT CRAZY. We also get a little more insight into Thalia. (Just FYI Thalia is suppose to sound older than she actually is.) Please Review! :)**

"_Time engraves our faces with all the tears we have not shed." ~ Natalie Clifford Barney_

Faith knew the second Angel spoke of her that she had found Thalia Grace. She was eleven, born just hours after Buffy's death, which frankly surprised Faith. Faith knew the story, Buffy had told her shortly after the destruction of the first Hellmouth. The story did not seem to differ too much from Buffy to Thalia or rather Thalia to Thalia. Buffy had told of how she was left on Hank an Joyce Summers doorstep with a letter. A letter that told of her real name; Thalia Grace, and how she was a very special person. How Buffy had assumed that was her Slayer destiny until she had sacrificed herself and learned the truth. That part of the story Buffy had been less inclined to share.

Faith paced in the lobby of the newly refurbished Angel Investigations, which had been renamed Champions Investigations, partly in honor of Buffy and partly in honor of all those who had fallen after Buffy. Her mind pondering how this was possible. _Magic. _Faith finally settled on, it was the explanation Buffy had used, and so it was the one she would use. At least for now.

"Still thinking about that girl?" Angel asked as he walked into the lobby.

"Thalia, Thalia Grace and she is Buffy. Or at least Buffy was a version of her."

"I still don't understand that."

"Neither do I, but I promised Buffy."

"Buffy has been dead a very long time." Angel said.

"Maybe for you but for me it was yesterday we buried her. You remember don't you? I placed a rose on her grave, vowed to do as she asked and left to make good on my vow." Faith shot Angel an accusing glance.

"Of course I have not forgotten!" Angel said outraged.

"Good, then you'll help me." Faith said as she turned on her heels and walked out of the lobby. Angel muttered a curse under his breath as he went into his office and opened up the search engine of the LAPD database. Angel sighed as he typed **THALIA GRACE **into the search engine, Angel frowned at the latest police report tied to the eleven year old. It was the report on the accidental deaths of her parents Benjamin and Amy Cunningham. In just eleven short years of life Thalia Grace had seen the worlds greatest evils. She was dropped onto a distant relatives doorstep and accepted as their own, faced war, and was the soul survior of the plane crash that killed her parents.

"I hope she knows what she's doing." Angel muttered as he scrolled through Thalia's file.

Faith stormed down the Los Angeles streets. _How dare Angel! _Faith fumed, he claimed to have loved her and yet he did not care enough to find out who she really was. Suddenly Faith's "old" by this times cell phone.

"Yeah?"

"Thalia Grace, she's in Arlington today and scheduled to depart for Cardiff-by-the-Sea tonight by train. And you'll never guess who she's meeting." Angel said.

"Who?"

"Calvin Lehane." Angel said, Faith stopped walking.

"Are you sure?"

"Calvin Lehane, sixteen years old, his brothers are Ryan and Isaac Lehane, he second son to William Lehane."

"Will." Faith breathed. "Never thought I'd hear his name again." Faith thought of her little brother, Will, he had been only three years old when Faith was taken by the Watchers. Faith had always wondered what happened to him.

"Faith, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Angel cautioned.

"This isn't about Will, or any of them this is about Thalia. Inform the Lehane's I'll be by tomorrow, and tell Thalia's caretaker I'll be coming by to get her stuff and get her from Cardiff."

"They'll be expecting you."

"Good." Faith ended the call and hailed a cab. She told the driver the address and then sat in silence for the trip to the Beverly Hills mansion. The cab dropped her off just outside the gated driveway. She stated her name and passed easily through the gate and into the house, if you could call it that. It was a large white mansion with a terra-cotta colored roof took up three acres, not including the orchards, pool area, and personal helicopter pad. As Faith entered the foyer she was greeted by a slender man in a black suit.

"Ms. Lehane, Nathan McCoy." The man stuck out his hand.

"Faith. Do you understand the plan?"

"Yes, Thalia will be on her train as scheduled. Your statement will be issued the following morning."

"Good, now I'm going to need legal document, cloths, bank accounts, cash and a car."

"Your name has already been placed on all of Thalia Grace's accounts, including the companies. All legal document for both you and her are inside here." Nathan handed Faith a bulging black duffle bag. "Inside their is also a black American Express card and half a million dollars in cash. You may choose any car you wish from the garage."

"Thank you." Faith took the duffle bag and walked into the garage. She took the first car she saw in a long line of luxury vehicles, a pearl grey Range Rover sport supercharged. Now all she needed was some cloths and equipment so Faith drove to the nearest mall, The Beverly Hills Center. Faith groaned inwardly, the last thing she wanted was to be surrounded by spoiled princesses, but she needed supplies if she was going to get Thalia home. Wherever home might be.

Faith spent a few hours at the Beverly Hills Center, shopping. For Faith it was torture, _Give me some combat boots and a stake. _She thought to herself. However Faith had no idea where she would be going and what she would need so she bought anything and everything she might need. Designer cloths and shoes, in a variety that ranged from "slayer approved" to "New York gala". Once everything was safely stowed in the Range Rover Faith started the drive to Cardiff-by-the-Sea. And Thalia Grace.

When Thalia Grace first arrived at Cardiff the first thing she did was go to the beach. Thalia walked down the water's edge, the pro surfer crowd began to trickle in as the sun rose into the blackened sky. A figure came up behind Thalia. "Great view. Best spot in San Diego" He said.

"Yes," Thalia nodded and grinned slightly.

"Come on then, I've got another board." For the first time Thalia looked up at the teenage boy. He was only a few years older than Thalia. His body was tanned and almost the sun-kissed skin Thalia's was, his shaggy hair was liquid gold. Thalia flashed a perfect and followed him. "Your very trusting." He observed.

"Oh, knock it off, Calvin." Thalia slugged him in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Calvin protested, throwing up his palms to protect his chest. "I'm just having a little fun."

"A little fun and a lot of hurt." The eleven year old shot back.

"Fair enough, man have you grown." Calvin did a quick glance over Thalia. She was easily considered "extremely" tall for an eleven year old girl. Her white-blond locks that fell passed her shoulders, and deep stormy eyes.

"Yah, look who's talking what are you? " She guessed.

"Five eleven and growing, but your not too far behind, considering the age gap." Calvin smiled as offered Thalia a foam surfboard but Thalia shook her head.

"I don't really feel like surfing."

"Fair enough. How about we talk?" Thalia nodded in agreement. As the two made the way they sat down in the sand and talked. They talked about everything. Everything that had happened to them and where they went from there. Thalia, who was incredible wise and intelligent for her age, spoke about the accident. How it didn't feel like the first time she had seen death, and Calvin believed her. He had seen Thalia go through too much to believe otherwise.

"Race you to the car?" Thalia grinned from ear to ear though it wasn't a question. Thalia took off before Calvin had a chance to respond though in years to come she would assume he would have said yes. Thalia pushed herself up from the ground and raced towards Calvin's Escalade EXT. The moment the her legs touched ground she sprinted up the beach to the car, Calvin at her heels the whole way. Thalia knew he was going easy on her, he could have outran her in his sleep, but Thalia didn't care. Thalia slammed her hand against the cars black exterior just as Calvin came up behind her breathing easy.

"All right you win." He admitted

"Thank you," Thalia did a graceful curtsy. A wondrous smile flashed across her face. "Your not bad yourself."

"Come on lets get back to the house," Calvin suggested.

"Sure." Reid walked along the pebble path and onto the passenger side of the EXT. Calvin unlocked the doors and Thalia jumped into the passenger seat as Calvin started the engine before realizing an envelope was set on the dash. The envelope was addressed to no one, inside the envelope was a note written on a piece of heavy parchment, scrawled in emerald ink was written; _Au nord d'où ma langue est parlée, il y a un lieu, inoubliable à tous qui entre. Ici votre histoire est dite à chaque enfant né dans ce monde. Chaque homme et la femme se souviennent du jour de votre premier vainqueur._

Calvin translated the text in his head before tossing the note aside; How very poetic. Calvin tossed the note inside for now and started off towards the house just on the other side of the train tracks. Once the surfboards had been stowed conveniently underneath the porch. Inside Calvin could make out the shadowy figure of Ryan through the sheer curtains. And he appeared to be arguing with someone. Calvin opened the unlocked front doors and entered the beach house with Thalia.

**** Who is Ryan arguing with? **


	4. Only the Beginning Part I

_"You may delay, but time will not stop." Benjamin Franklin_

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ryan said dryly.

"You don't have a choice! She's my responsibility!"

"The Lehane family was named her legal guardians–"

"Who do you think I am?" The brunette cried.

"Yo- Your Faith." Ryan stammered.

"That's me."

"But– but that's not possible."

"A lot of things are possible. Didn't Will ever tell the stories? The ones of the teenager who was sent to fight the greatest evil, alone."

"Every night."

"That was me, I fought the big bad. But I wasn't alone, the rules had changed and their were two and together we changed the rules. Forever."

"The Slayer."

"You got it kid, and I'm not gonna back down. I promised I would do this for her, I can't fail. She needs to come with me–"

The front door flung open and Calvin and Thalia entered.

"Ryan? What – what's going on?" Calvin asked as the brunette dragged them into the living room.

"This." Ryan said plainly as he turned on the large plasma, on the screen was a young female Asian reporter who was standing in front of her house. Flashing lights and yellow crime tape where behind her.

"I'm standing in front of the home of Thalia Grace, who left for San Diego sometime last night after she returned home from Arlington National Cemetery yesterday night –"

"–The latest news on the Thalia Grace Tragedy." Said an older man, he stat at a round table with three others. "The FBI has stated that the private jet crash where Thalia was the only survivor was ruled accidental. However the question is what will happen to Thalia?" He asked the people sitting at the table.

"Well," said the woman. "The question everyone is wondering is if Thalia continue with the plans that were set out for her or –"

Ryan changed the channel again, though this time a petite woman was in Arlington National Cemetery. "Hi I'm here at Arlington National Cemetery were yesterday Thalia buried her parents after they died in a brutal plane crash last week. And now twenty-four hours later Thalia Grace has retreated from the spotlight–"

Ryan turned off the television and turned to the brunette. "What do we do?"

"Get her home, before someone causes... trouble."

"I found it on the dashboard." Calvin handed the note to his brother. "French, cryptic and annoying."

"_Au nord d'où ma langue est parlée, il y a un lieu, inoubliable à tous qui entre. Ici votre histoire est dite à chaque enfant né dans ce monde. Chaque homme et la femme se souviennent du jour de votre premier vainqueur._" Calvin read aloud. "North of where my language is spoken, there is a place, unforgettable to all who enter. Here your story is told to every child born in this world. Every man and woman remembers the day of your first victor."

"Great so England –" The brunette's words were cut off when a large barn owl swooped in dropped a letter and perched itself on a dining room chair.

"Faith." Ryan warned as she picked up the note. In emerald ink the letter was adressed to Faith and Thalia. Inside it read:

Hogwarts School

_of_ Witchcraft _and_ Wizardry

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Ms. Grace,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Headmistress_

_Hogwarts, _the word burned in Faith's mind. It had been the place Buffy had mentioned. "Looks like we are going to London." Faith said as she wrote a quick reply and sent it off with the owl.

Click. Click. Click. Click.

"What's that noise?" Calvin asked. Faith walked over to the windows a peered though the curtains. Camped out on Calvin's lawn was a giant group of paparazzi and news reporters.

"Damn," Faith cursed. "We've got company." She called to Calvin, Faith closed the curtains, and returned to the front room. "You've got about fifty reporters on your front lawn."

"How'd they find you?"

"Same way they always do." Thalia murmured, for as long as she could remember the paparazzi were never far behind no matter how hard she changed she was always the one everyone wanted to know. Though Thalia soon would realize in the coming days that they were the least of her problems.

"Ryan call the airport, get us on the first plane to London." Faith called as she grabbed the letter and Thalia's hand.

"The jet will be ready when you arrive. And Faith, take care of her."

"We'll be five by five." She assured as ushered Thalia out the back door and into the Range Rover.

~0~

Thalia looked around the Gulfstream G650, sixteen oversized plush white leather chairs, an entertainment center with a one hundred and three inch high-definition plasma television and state-of-the-art sound system. The recently added game corner was outfitted with foosball, table hockey and a poker pit. Thalia couldn't fathom the idea that this was it. That this hunk of junk caused everything to change. That if she had just asked – she would have been in Washington D.C to dine with the President, not bury her parents. That everything would be okay, but even her parents couldn't save someone after death. Though she could have hoped.

Thalia moved through the cabin, she took a seat in one of the oversized chairs next to Faith, who was going through some files on a brand new MacBook Pro. The white leather was soft and supple, and molded to Thalia's body. Closing her eyes, Thalia quickly drifted off to sleep.

Faith glanced over at Thalia her soft breathing barely noticeable. Faith saw how much Thalia reminded her of Buffy, or how Buffy reminded her of Thalia. She looked so innocent. Barely eleven years old yet she had faced more death than most would see in a hundred years. Faith was more determined than ever to make good on her vow. Thalia would succeed. Even if it meant her own life, she was a the Slayer now. Not 'A Slayer', but 'The Slayer' it was her duty. Faith closed the laptop and closed her eyes quickly drifting off. After all, she was going to need all the strength she had to win. And win she must.

**** Harry and the gang next chapter I promise. I have already started writing it! Please Review.**

**P.S if the details of the letter like the curved line and signature are not there it's because they wouldn't upload. I tried.  
><strong>


	5. Only the Beginning Part II

****I'm soooo sorry for the wait, I had volleyball regionals (urrg :/ 5 AM wake up calls) and then finals (Studying till 11:30-12 at night for early wake up)! Crazy end of the year. ANYWAY, here is the next chapter. Harry this time! Tell me what you think! Review!**

_They... who await. No gifts from Chance, have conquered Fate. ~Matthew Arnold, "Resignation," 1849_

It had been nineteen years since the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort's defeat. Harry Potter sat at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet that had come earlier that morning by owl. The headline read:

_**Thalia Grace Returns By: Demetria Bones**_

_**The name Thalia Grace is well known one in many old wizard families who remember the days shortly before Voldemort's first defeat by the infant Harry Potter. The fifteen month old baby who's name was only known as 'Thalia Grace' her last name being lost to all, suddenly appeared one day shortly before the Halloween of 1981. She disappeared late on Halloween night never to heard from again. Although her sudden arrival and departure were shocking they were not as shocking as the feats she preformed. The not even two year old baby was the main subject of a prophecy that dates back to the founding of Hogwarts. When Thalia disappeared their were many speculations and few answers. However, Albus Dumbledore, the late Headmaster of Hogwarts was said to have not only known who Thalia Grace really was, but also knew what her age-old prophecy meant. And now, almost thirty-seven years since her first appearance and thirty-eight since her birth Thalia Grace has been accepted to Hogwarts. Thalia Grace, who was born in the middle of 1981 is eleven years old, and will be entering her first year at Hogwarts. Their are many questions about how this is even possible, yet no one knows for sure. Some suggest it is not the same Thalia Grace, while others suggest glamours. However, the most commonly accepted idea can be summed up into three words 'Grace of Death'. For those who are not very well versed in Grace of Death, it is an extremely old and powerful form of White Magic. It's possibly the oldest form of White Magic in the world. Grace of Death is a form of White Magic where one who is pure-hearted and blessed by incredible magic sacrifices themselves for another out of selfless reasons. After one sacrifices themselves they are reborn, if they continue to sacrifice themselves they will be reborn for their third and final time. If they can reach their 'Odyssey' or journeys end and successfully complete their task, what the task is, is unknown even to the individual until deemed ready, they will reach immortality and become known as The Deadly Grace. Only one person can hold the title of Deadly Grace, it is said that out of the ten people who have reach a second life since magic began, no one has ever reached the third and finally life. If Thalia Grace is under the effect of Grace of Death then she is the first person to ever make it to her third life since Grace of Death was formed, which was the very beginning of magic. If this is true then we can expect great things from Thalia Grace. With her life being a signal of hope many believe that Thalia Grace's return means that the Magical Community many finally be able to shed the last scars from the Second Wizard War, and move into the brighter times that have been seeping through the cracks for the past nineteen years. **_

Harry gripped the paper tightly. He couldn't believe what he was reading, he just stared at the paper as Ginny, his wife, came in. "Anything good in the Prophet?" She asked sipping tea and taking a set next to Harry at the table.

"I don't know." Harry admitted. "Have you ever heard of Thalia Grace or the Grace of Death?" Ginny's eyes went wide as she choked on her tea. "Ginny are you okay?"

"L-Let me see that." Ginny said weakly. Harry handed her the paper and watched Ginny intently with worried eyes as her eyes filled with tears while she read the article. "Oh, the poor girl."

"Who is she?"

"Thalia Grace. She's like you only more tragic, came out of nowhere when she was a baby. Stood with you at Godric's Hallow. Or at least that's what I overheard Dumbledore tell Mum one time. Said that she would never be claimed because her parents, the makers of earthen vessles, were dead and that her brother, ruler of home, was left to face war alone. She is bearer of the Grace of Death, I again overhead Dumbledore he was arguing with Siruis. Siruis said they should find her 'Bring her home like they wanted!', 'She can find her path here. She will have to come here eventually, we cannot say that she won't.' and lastly 'They world needs their blossom, she is my responsibility. Keeping her at arms length does nothing but increase her odds of failure.' I never understood what it meant. They stopped talking about it a few days after they began."

"The Order of the Phoenix know her?"

"I think that they all knew enough to spot and protect her, but only a few trusted members really knew who she was and they never discussed it."

"Do you know anything else?"

"No, but I could owl Mum. She knows more, she would always get tears in her eyes when she read anything about Grace of Death or when she got a book on Thalia –" Suddenly a large snow white owl flew through the window. Harry immediately thought _Hedwig!_ But then remembered that she had died, nineteen years ago. The Hedwig look alike pecked at Harry's finger after he removed the letter from the owl and opened it.

Hogwarts School _of_ Witchcraft _and_ Wizardry

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Harry,

Since you are reading this letter, then I regret to say that their is one more darkness you must face, before the dawn. The dawn of a new wizarding era can be seen just poking through the horizon, yet their are many challenges still to come. However these challenges are not for you. They are for _Her_, you have never met her, never heard her full name, however I suspect you have heard of her. Whispers. Rumors. Whatever they may be, some will be right, others however will lead you against _Her,_ you cannot let this happen. When you went poking for trouble, I was forced to sit back and allow you to find your destiny. Now you will take my place as she takes yours. The apple doesn't not fall from the tree in this case. All will be explained, one day. She is not one to talk of her past, I believe it pains her. Even when she visits those she loves most here, I can see the pain in her light green eyes. Please help her, protect her. Go to Hogwarts and speak to Minerva McGonagall the moment you are done reading this. Give her this letter and tell her the words _'As the seventh month dies She is reborn. Our Saving Grace come to bring the Dawn.'_

Good luck my boy.

P.S As you may have already guessed, the owl who gave you this letter is indeed Hedwig. She is a Gift. A gift from _Her _something to put your faith in. Ask yourself this _'If she can return the dead, why is she on her last chance. Why is she running?' _You will soon find out.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore,

_Former Headmaster_

Harry handed the letter to Ginny, who quickly read the letter. "I'm going to Hogwarts. Can you get the kids to the Burrow? Tell them I'll come by when I'm done."

"Of course." Ginny pecked Harry on the cheek before she left to rouse the children. With a _'CRACK' _Harry was gone. He had gone back to Hogwarts. To face the beginning of a new challenge.


	6. Back to School

**It's slightly shorter than I wanted but I wanted to post it before I went on vacation. I hope you enjoy the new insight into Thalia. :) R&R**

"_It is my belief... that the truth is generally preferable to lies." ~ Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione sat in her rather large office at the Ministry getting ahead on some paperwork when Kingsley Shacklebolt came into the room. "Have you seen the Prophet today?" He placed a copy on Hermione's desk. The Headline read: _**Thalia Grace Returns By: Demetria Bones.**_

"Thalia Grace? Are you sure." She asked.

"Positive. Her and her Protector's private flight lands in fifteen minutes at London Heathrow. I need you to pick them up and take them to the Leaky Cauldron. Then meet me at Hogwarts in the Headmistress office."

"Of course." Hermione was already grabbing her coat. "I'll be their as soon as I can." Hermione was off silently glad that the kids had left for the Burrow for their last month of summer that morning.

~0~

Faith and Thalia walked past baggage claim easily. Ryan had done his job well, getting them top security clearance for Faith's weapons. Apparently saying the words "Slayer" and "Evil" to Section Three of the CIA or as Faith calls them "Bastards messing with powers they can't begin to comprehend" got Faith whatever she wanted, including her weapons. Faith looked down at Thalia only to find one of her perfect smiles plastered on her face as she took in her surroundings.

"So where are we going again?" Faith asked the young girl.

"Someone named Hermione should be waiting by the 'Arrivals' section."

"Gotcha." Thalia smiled again as she took off through the crowed airport, Faith close behind. Underneath the sign the said **'ARRIVALS' **a woman in her mid-thirties with brown hair stood wearing a grey high waisted skirt and white blouse. A long grey cloak or coat was held in her hands. Thalia bounded up to her, her perfect teeth showing through her wide smile.

"Are you Hermione?" She asked, the woman smiled warmly.

"Yes and you must be Thalia." Thalia nodded as Faith came up behind Thalia, ruffling her perfect Hollywood curls that hung loosely to her waist in their rare silvery color.

"Your gonna be a handful aren't you." Faith stated rather than ask.

"Yep." Thalia grinned as she popping the 'P'

"You must be Ms. Lehane."

"Faith."

"Very well, if you have all of your stuff we can leave." Hermione said eying Thalia's Louis Vuitton duffle bag, and five suitcases in various sizes and Faith's two oversized Kipling duffle bags.

"Were five by five." Faith assured, Hermione nodded, slightly confused by her word choice before leading the way out of the crowded airport. Thalia raced ahead of them.

"Stay close!" Faith called after her.

"I'll be fine!"

"You've said that before!"

"So?"

"Spent a couple months underground, like under _the _ground."

"Fine!" Thalia snapped before continuing on ahed."

"She's very... energetic." Hermione mused.

"Yeah my own personal firecracker." Faith grumbled, Hermione laughed as they caught up with Thalia who was standing by a black armored SUV while a Ministry driver was loading the luggage. Thalia, Faith, and Hermione climbed into the SUV and were quickly on their way.

"So where are you from. Normally, the Ministry and Order aren't so involved with Hogwarts affairs."

"Originally, England but I spent my life in Southern California with my adoptive parents, who are second cousins or something." Thalia said.

"Boston, and later Sunnyhell. I'm just doing my duty and protecting Thali, and occasionally getting her out of trouble."

"Buffy did not cause _that _much trouble." Thalia protested.

"So you remember do you?"

"Bits and pieces, it fuzzy but what can you do."

"Then you remember your little _adventures, _do I need to remind you of the little rocket launcher incident?"

"Okay I surrender! I'm Hogwarts newest and best resident troublemaker."

Hermione laughed, "I'd like to see you beat Harry in that."

"Trust me," Faith assured. "By the end of this year she will either A) Saved the entire school and humanity from a painful apocalypse and certain death or B) Get herself and every human, animal or thing killed by said apocalypse. And also so destruction of property."

Hermione blinked in bewilderment while Thalia smiled wickedly. "When are we going to Hogwarts anyway?" She asked.

"In a day or two, some security measures need to be taken due to some recent... developments." Faith said.

"Yes, your return and some rumors made the Daily Prophet today so we just want to be careful. Your story is similar to Harry's although I hope it is much simpler" Hermione said once she had regained her composure.

"It never is." Faith mused.

"I'm afraid you might be right." Hermione agreed.

"So, where are we staying before we go to Hogwarts." Thalia said, trying to lift the grim atmosphere that had been cast over them.

"A wizard gateway. The Leaky Cauldron has an entrance to Diagon Alley." On cue the car stopped of a slightly shabby looking pub with a sign the read '_The Leaky Cauldron' _ Hermione lead Faith and Thalia into the Leaky Cauldron while the driver brought their bags in. Inside the pub was half-full with men and women dressed in robes.

"Hello Hermione." Hannah Longbottom, formerly Abbott smiled from behind the counter.

"Hello Hannah, the Ministry should have called ahead concerning a room for Thalia Grace–" Several heads turned towards them at Thalia's name. "And Faith–"

"LEHANE!" Hannah cried as she hugged Faith, who returned the hug. "It's been too long."

"Hey Hannah, and yeah at least for you." Hannah tilted her head slightly. "Magic plus time plus space equals an seventeen year jump in two seconds." Hannah nodded as Faith mouthed something like _'Willow' _which must have made sense to Hannah because her smile widened.

"Well, I must be off." Hermione said. "Hannah, could you help Faith and Thalia settle in? I'll be back tomorrow around ten."

"Of course." Hannah smiled. Hermione nodded before appariting out.

~0~

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kingsley, and McGonagall stood in McGonagall's office at Hogwarts. They all had read the letter and were shocked, to say the least.

"Did you write this Albus?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore's portrait.

"I did not write it before my passing, I did however write it recently."

"That's impossible." Harry argued.

"Indeed, many impossible things are possible when _She _is near."

"Who is _She_?" Hermione asked.

"Professor McGonagall knows. She has met me once under her spell, watched her leave our world twice."

"Her name is Thalia Grace P–"

"Minerva." Dumbledore said warningly, Minerva nodded.

"Of course." McGonagall walked to a nearby bookshelf removing a large silver journal and whispered _"As the seventh month dies She is reborn. Our Saving Grace come to bring the Dawn." _The journal unlocked itself and flipped to the first page. An angelic voice spoke from the book.

"Her name was lost after her first sacrifice. To save her _Geminus Cruor. _She, the young infant, made the ultimate choice. She was _Chosen. _Though valiantly she fought her sacrifice in vain. Her story's end near, six years to complete what no one before has done. This is her final chance, her last life. If she is to fail, the dawn will never come. _Eternal Darkness..._"

"Continue, my child." Dumbledore spoke softly to the book.

"You have been..._ touched._ Came back to living to do what was needed. One of you, caused her first sacrifice, she shares the Mark, look for her you will feel the bond before you see her. One of you has witnesses history repeating its terrible course twice of the third. One of you has listened to her prophecy, yet does not wish it so just as the four founders before him. I cannot say anymore... not until the Chosen of Death and the Champion of Light have come."

"Who is the Chosen and the Champion." McGonagall asked.

"You have met them both before Headmistress. The baby so young, who you watched be carried from Death's Doors. She was once _the _Champion now, she returns to be Chosen just as before. The other you knew so long ago. Holder of Faith." Suddenly, the silver journal snapped shut and locked itself.

"What the bloody–"

"Ron." Hermione said sternly. They had all turned to McGonagall and realized for the first time how deathly pale she had become.

"In the morning, you will all accompany Thalia Grace and her protector–"

"Faith Lehane." Hermione supplied, causing the remaining color to fade from McGonallag's face.

"Escort them to Diagon Alley, ensure Ms. Grace gets all the necessary equipment she will need for school and then bring them here. Ms. Grace's key to her vault, number 19615, is her necklace. Give this to Ms. Lehane,vault 11854." McGonagall handed Hermione a vault key and swiftly departed.

"What just happened?" Ron asked, dumbfound.

"Family reunions are sometimes not the best of things." Dumbledore's portrait spoke solemnly. "Let her be, when they arrive tomorrow she will have no choice but to confront her fears."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"It is not our story to tell." Kingsley spoke for the first time, interrupting his silent thinking. He said his goodbyes and flooed out leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione alone.

"What do we do now?"

"We protect the girl, Dumbledore's orders remember." Harry said, a wide grin swept ear to ear. They all nodded before flooing home.


	7. Vaults of Secrets Past

**So I had the idea for this first flashback while on the way back from San Fransisco. I hope you like it.**

"_Of course it is happening inside your head, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?." ~ Albus Dumbledore_

_The street was dark, white snow covered buildings and the road. A hooded figure walked silently down the empty street and into the village church's cemetery. With a slender hand her whipped the snow from two pale marble headstones. The first read James Potter and Lily Potter and the second Thalia Potter. Brilliant silver light flooded the cemetery as four figures surrounded by a silver aura stepped to the sides of the hooded figure._

"_Such a shame." One of the two females said._

"_Indeed." The hooded man nodded and removed his hood, revealing the worried face of Albus Dumbledore. _

"_We have seen another glimpse, months this time. She says that next time will be her rebirth, her friend is quite skilled in Wicca, called forth enough power to bring her back from the crossroads."_

"_She has always allied herself with powerful people, however it is not she I am worried about. How are they faring?"_

"_James and Lily are... capable considering." Said the younger of the two men._

"_I would not expect anything else. They have always been strong however, for one child to become so close to them, only to be ripped from their grasp..." Dumbledore trailed off._

"_She has no choice." The female said._

"_She always has a choice Ro. It's the blessing of her gift." The male said_

"_Perhaps Godric, however she has failed to see that yet." Rowen said._

"_Stop, both of you." The other female said._

"_Helga is right, if she is truly the one the prophecy refers to and even if she is not, we cannot interfere."_

"_Thank you Salazar." Helga said._

"_I fear I will not be around long enough to ensure that she is protected." Dumbledore said_

"_Not to worry, when you are needed she will ensure you come back to where the living dwell. Many are loyal to you and will do whatever you need. They can protect her until we are needed again." Rowen said. Albus nodded and turned for the first time to face the founders of Hogwarts. _

"_Your insight is always welcome, however I believe it is time again." The founders nodded in agreement, Rowena's hands went up to the necklace she wore around her neck. It was key to Gringotts and an antique pocket watch, Rowena unclasped the necklace and handed it to Dumbledore._

"_For her Protector, something to remember the family she was taken from." Rowena's words faded as the four founders disappeared in blinding white light. _

Faith tossed and turned in her sleep as her prophetic slayer dreams riddled her sleep.

The next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the Leaky Cauldron to fully awake Thalia dressed in white skinny jeans and a white floral spaghetti strap blouse and white sandals. Her silvery white hair hung in loose curls to her waist. The first thing Harry noticed was that Thalia's hair was lighter than Luna's white-blond hair, Thalia's was more silver like the moon. Thalia laughed as a groggy Faith, dressed in ripped skinny jeans and a vintage grey Coco Cola shirt tried to eat breakfast.

"Thali, you should know I'm not a morning person."

"Well your gonna have to change cause I'm now a morning, afternoon, and night person."

"Great, Energizer Bunny on crack." Sarcasm oozed from Faith's words.

"Very funny –" Thalia stopped as the trio came over. "Hey Hermione."

"Hello Thalia. I'd like to introduce my husband Ron, and Harry Potter. Ron, Harry this is Thalia and Faith" Harry waited for the looks to his scar and questions, none of which came.

"Sup." Faith said. "Your the dude who killed Voldywort, nice job. We would have helped out but the PTB are nasty little buggers about the whole 'Destiny' thing."

"You don't believe in destiny."

"I believe in destiny, I just like to get their my own way. You start finding your destiny by listing to other people you end up either dead or dying."

"Seriously Faith. Morbid much." Thalia said.

"Well we should get to Diagon Alley so we can move along." Hermione said.

"Five by five." Faith stood and followed the trio and Thalia into the back. Hermione took out her wand and tapped a brick which caused the wall to part ways into an arch. "Nice." Faith mused as Thalia grin widened.

"Do you have your letter?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Thalia handed Hermione the envelope.

"Good, inside is also the equipments list. We need to go to Gringotts first, though." Thalia nodded.

"Let me see that." Faith said, and Hermione handed over the letter.

Hogwarts School _of_ Witchcraft _and_ Wizardry

**Uniform**

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags

**Course Books**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_

by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

**Other Equipment**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"We can seriously get all this stuff here?" Faith's voice was skeptical.

"Of course, Diagon Alley has all the supplies we need." Hermione explained as the men lead the group to Gringotts. The large, imposing white marble building and it's warning to thieves made Faith smile.

"So who exactly runs this place."

"Goblins." Ron answered.

"Not the most friendly of creatures mind you." Hermione warned. Faith nodded, yet hung back behind the group as they entered. Surveying the bank critically before catching up with the others. The group went to the head of Gringotts.

"Faith Lehane and Thalia Grace wish to make withdraws from their accounts." Harry announced.

"Do Ms. Lehane and Ms. Grace have their keys?" The goblin asked.

"Yes," Hermione handed the goblin Faith's key, and Thalia, being the aware human she was pulled off her key necklace and handed it to the goblin as well.

"For access to your vaults you need to answer the security protocol." The goblin turned to Faith. "What is the riddle of the place you survived?"

"From beneath you it devourers."

"Correct," the goblin turned to Thalia. "You are too young on this chance to remember, however your power alone proves your identity." The goblin got down from his desk and lead the group into a cart lit by a single light. Together they journeyed deep into the heart of Gringotts, far beyond the Lestrange vault that Harry, Ron and Hermione once visited or any other known vault.

"Vault 11854." The head goblin called as he exited the cart. First he inserted the key Hermione had given him before placing both hands on the vault door. The low hisses and clicks as the door sprung to life and opened. The head goblin stepped aside allowing Faith entry, who entered her mouth in a definitive "o" shape. The vault was covered in colums of gold, silver, and copper. Treasure ran along the edges of the vault, although what drew Faith's attention was a golden wrapped package and full money bag. Faith grabbed the two items and left the vault sealing the door behind her. Once Faith had made it back to her cart, where everyone was patiently waiting the cart began to made its way deeper into the sub-levels.

"Hermione, I didn't think Gringotts went down this far." Harry said.

"Neither did I, these vaults must belong to the oldest wizarding families in history."

"Then who are Faith's and Thalia's families? I've never heard of a family with the name Grace or Lehane."

"I don't know." Hermione admitted.

"Probably old, over time families die out or the name changes over time. Their are legends about these vaults, they say that the founders of Hogwarts themselves still hold vaults this deep." Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.

"Really?"

"_Always _a tone of surprise." Ron muttered, making Hermione laugh.

"Vault 19615." The goblin called, exiting the cart along with everyone else this time. The goblin did the same ritual he preformed with Faith's vault causing the door to open.

"Whoa." Everyone except Thalia and the Goblin breathed. The vault was filled to the top with treasures lost to the world for millenniums and gold, silver, and copper coins. A large silver and black banner hung on the wall directly opposite of the door. _T P G _was monogramed in white script across the banner.

'_TGP' _Hermione thought to herself. _'Thalia Grace P- What? I should research this when we get back.' _

In the center of the vault a silver money bak lay full on the floor along with a note on heavy silver parchment. _'In this place you will find the beginnings of your long life. The treasures held here have come at the oldest of prices. Be warned, yet accept the gift wrapped in silver. Silver, take pride in it, it will always mark what is yours and lead you to where you need to go.' ~ R.G. Peverell _Thalia grabbed the bag and place the note in her back pocket.

"Let's go," Faith said. "this place gives me the wiggins." Thalia nodded and followed everyone out of the vault. On the long ride back to the surface everyone was quite. Hermione was contemplating who Thalia's ancestry could be and what the note had said, while Ron and Harry wondered why everything was silver. Faith was contemplating how her mission was getting more complicated by the minute and how she was going to keep Thalia safe. And lastly, Thalia was worried, worried that her memories has slowly been returning and soon, her more _deadly _memories would return.


	8. Strange Events

**For some reason this took longer to write than planned, even though I already had most of it on paper. I hope you like it. **

"_Oh! I know this one! Slaying entails certain sacrifices, blah, blah, bity blah, I'm so stuffy, gimme a scone." ~ Buffy Summers _

Thalia roamed through Diagon Alley after visiting Potage's Cauldron Shop, Slug, The Telescope Shop and Jiggers Apothecary to collect her supplies for school, her next stop Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, behind her Faith, Ron, Harry and Hermione talked animatedly to each other. Thalia sighed dramatically as she entered Madam Malkin's.

"Come on Thali," Faith said. "B was _way _worse!"

"Uh hu, you keep believing that." Thalia smiled as the elder woman approached the group.

"Hogwarts dear?"

"Yes," Thalia replied.

"Which house?"

"Uh, it's my first year."

Madam Malkin looked Thalia up and down in shock, "Your much too tall to be a first year, how old are you?"

"Eleven, what can I say I guess I'll be tall." Thalia shrugged.

"Yeah, cause if B's hight of five four was any indication of your hight you'll be _tall._"

"Faith, Buffy also had blond hair and hazel green eyes. If it wasn't for the 'Chances' I'd have ink black hair and emerald green eyes."_ 'Ink black hair and emerald green eyes' _Harry caught, _Just like me. _

"Did you say Faith and Buffy?" Malkin asked.

"Yes, I am Faith."

"What of Buffy?"

"She's dead." Thalia stated bluntly. "Died eleven years ago saving the world... and me."

"Then I believe this is yours." Madam Malkin pulled out a silver and gold wrapped package. "It was given to me by Albus Dumbledore shortly after your parents deaths. He took them from your vaults and told me that when a Protector named Faith came with the Chosen who had be born in the dying hours of Buffy began her journey to Hogwarts she should bear these."

"Thank you." Thalia took the package.

"You may also want these, just in case." Madam Malkin handed Thalia a brown package with plain black robes.

"Thank you," Thalia quickly paid for the robes and left silently.

"Look at you T, already got fans." Faith smirked as Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Shall we move on to Flourish & Blotts?" Hermione asked, trying to changed the subject from the unusual event that had occurred at Madam Malkin's and the million questions now running through her mind.

"Yeah," Thalia agreed following Hermione's lead to Flourish & Blotts.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter, Mr. Wesley, Ms. Granger, oh and of course Ms. Grace!" The manager smile upon their entering. Thalia wondered why he had not said Faith's name caused her to look around and realize that Faith was no where to be seen. "Hogwarts I presume."

"Yes, all of the first year curriculum." Harry said.

"Right away Mr. Potter." The manager left to go retrieve the books Thalia roamed the isle of large leather bound books. She pulled down several large tomes that intrigued her, one of which was an extremely large tome bound it heavy silver. It had silver fastenings with a white and gold title that read: _Deadly Grace, The Chosen One. _Thalia returned to the group as the manager was bringing out the books.

"Will that be all?"

"No, these too." Thalia handed him the books, the manager looked seriously at the silver tome and nodded.

"I was wondering when this book would find its owner. It's one of a kind you know, it has burned the skin of anyone who has tried to buy for the past century." The manager rang up all the books and wrapped them in brown paper. Thalia thanked and paid the manager before departing.

"Thalia, will you be okay on your own? Ron, Hermione, and I need to pick up a few things."

"Sure, I still need a wand I'll pick it up and meet you later. If you see Faith tell her to find me." Thalia smiled and walked off to get her wand. Thalia followed Hermione's directions Ollivanders which turned out to be a narrow and newishly remodeled building with gold letters reading _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. _Thalia noticed the single wand place on a velvet pillow that was covered in a thin layer of dust. A single bell announced Thalia's arrival as she opened the door. An elder man with white hair and olive skin came from the back to see his customer, stopping dead at her silver hair and lightning shaped scar.

"I have been wondering when I would be meeting you Ms. P- Thalia."

"You were going to say my last name, do you know it? All I know is that it begins with the letter P."

Mr. Ollivander nodded. "I knew them, each got their wands in my shop shortly before their first year at Hogwarts."

"You aren't going to tell me are you." Thalia's awareness kicked in.

Ollivander nodded, "Now, you are in need of a wand is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And which is your wand arm?"

"Umm... I'm ambidextrous."

"Very well," A tape measure floated towards Thalia, measuring her arms and various parts of her body including her lightning blot shaped scar on the side of her neck. Mr. Ollivander left and returned several minutes later with three narrow black boxes.

"Try this," Mr. Ollivander handed Thalia a wand. "Holly, eleven and a half inches with unicorn hair." Thalia swished the wand gingerly, shattering a nearby vase. Thalia ducked trying to avoid the shattered glass. "No, try this one." Thalia tried dozens of wands each one being deemed unworthy.

"Not an easy customer are you? No matter try this one. Rosewood, fourteen inches with phoenix hair."

Thalia waved the wand, the room erupting in fireworks. "No, no defiantly not." Mr. Ollivander snatched the wand out of Thalia's hand and retreated into the far depths of the back room. A narrow silver box caught Ollivanders eye, it sat on a velvet pillow with a heavy film of dust on its once gleaming surface.

"I wonder..." He mused as he plucked the silver box off the pillow and brought it back to Thalia. From the box Ollivander fingered the silver wand with vine design acceding from where the handle of any other wand would be. "Elder wood, fifteen inches with the hair of the original Banshee."

Thalia took the wand gingerly, it was silver, the color the note had told her of. A warming feeling touched her, her silver hair blew back revealing the long lightning scar.

"Curious."

"What?"

"That wand... is one of the most ancient wands in history. Long ago I had given up hope in finding it an owner. You see the wand chooses the witch and that wand is very particular."

"Then why let me try?"

"I have been expecting you for twenty five years. Ever since your brother walked through that door." The elder man stared at the silver wand. "That wand has been waiting millenniums. I suspect we will see great things from you... _Thalia Grace._" Thalia was about to speak when a familiar voice called from outside.

"Thali!" Thalia turned to see Faith with a large grin on her face, she appeared to be carrying something. Thalia quickly paid for the for the wand and departed from the shop. "So... whadda yah think?"

Faith hoisted up a silver cage, inside a large ink black owl with scarce white dots was perched. It gazed at Thalia with its silver eyes. "Hi there beautiful," Thalia coohed. "Oh she's beautiful Faith!"

"Good cause she's yours." Thalia stared wide-eyed at Faith.

"Ohh, thank you thank you Faith!" Thalia hugged the Slayer tightly.

"Your welcome T, just think of it as an early birthday present."

"My birthday's in two days," Thalia protested.

"Yes, so is B's anniversary and yesterday you buried your adoptive parents. I think two days early is acceptable"

"Thank you, Faith."

"No biggy T." Thalia smiled as the trio of Harry, Ron, and Hermione approached.

"Wow. Bloody impressive owl." Ron stated.

"Thank you, it's an early birthday present from Faith."

"Well its quite magnificent. What are you going to name it?" Hermione asked intriguingly.

"Lucinda," Thalia said thoughtfully. "To show the path of light, even in the darkest hours."

"A wise choice." Hermione said.

"Thanks."

"So T, what are we going to do for your eleventh B-Day in two days?" Faith asked.

"I've considered myself eleven for the past month and a half, I doubt my actual birthday will change that. It only makes it official." Thalia smirked, as Harry frowned. In two days it was _his _birthday, it was just another connection between them and it was starting to unnerve him.

Hermione nodded and changed the subject. "So Thalia what wand did you get from Ollivanders?"

"Um... fifteen inches, elder wood with the hair of the original Banshee." Thalia pulled out the silver wand.

"Whoa." Ron breathed. "I've never seen a wand like that."

"It is very... unique." Hermione admitted.

"Who was the Original Banshee?" Harry asked, Hermione opened her mouth to answer but Thalia spoke first.

"Eevul. She was the ruler of Banshee's as she was the first. It is believed that she, and she alone remains of the dying race."

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"Reading." Thalia said with a shrug.

Hermione nodded, "Well, we unfortunately must depart. McGonagall wanted you at Hogwarts as soon as possible."

"Gotcha." Faith said as they returned to The Leaky Cauldron. "Well, the bags were never unpacked so were five by five."

"Right, well be Flooing to Hogwarts, so you take some floo powder, sprinkle it, and say very clearly where you want to go. Watch Ron and Harry first." Hermione explained.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Grand Hall."

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Grand Hall."

They both said before walking into the fire and disappearing. "Right then, Faith you go next then Thalia and I'll go last. Faith nodded and did as Ron and Harry had done, disappering from The Leaky Cauldron and reappearing in a large hall with four long tables and one, no doubt for the teachers. Hermione appeared a second later.

"Where's Thalia?" Faith asked.

"You mean she's not here? She went through before me–" The Grand Hall's doors burst open and Thalia came into view, holding her side.

"Next time, I go first. Stupid magical borders I swear, someone better have a damn good explanation to why you four land in the plush hall and I land awkwardly in the dark, monster infested forest and have to fight my way out. I mean _seriously_! It's summer and I've already learned what my extra curricular activities will be. We might as well just send out a memo; _Thalia Grace is a freak who may or may not either A) Save the worlds from total and utter death on a semi weekly basis, B) Kill you by dying before saving the world, or my personal favorite C) Destruction of property._" Thalia was now standing by the group as she coughed heinously, red dots of blood speckled the marble floor.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing." Harry said urgently.

"No, I'm good just need a few seconds." Thalia removed her hand as the large gash was stitched up with silver thread and vanished without a scar. Harry and the others marveled at the wound as it repaired itself. It seemed as though, although Thalia knew what was happening she had no control over it.

"What– What –"

"How do you think I was the sole survivor of a plane crash, without a scratch on me?"

**** Okay the whole part about Banshee's and Eevul is not very... consestiant I want to say but the basics are all pretty much the same. Banshees are believed by some to be spirts of nature or pre-Christian Gaelic deities. In Theosophy and in Celtic Christian religion, they are commonly called "fallen angels". In English, they are described as a "fairy" or "fairy woman". The Banshee is also said to be tasked with the job of warning selected members of ancient Irish families of the time of their death. According to tradition, the banshee was only said to cry for four major families but this list seems to have been extended due to marriage.**

**If you know anything different please let me know. I am _not _remotely close to being an expert. I mostly just Googled it and used some Mythology books from my house.**


	9. The Beginnings of an Explaination OR NOT

**So it's a little short and took a while to write but here it is. Sorry about the wait, I had to write the prophecy and do a bunch of research plus some non related things but anyway here... :)**

"_I may be dead, but I'm still pretty. Which is more than I can say for you." ~ Buffy Summers _

_Okay, _Thalia thought. _I'm officially creeped out._ Her wounds had stitched themselves up in bright silver light. She had seen her wounds heal before but never like that.

"Good, we can begin." Headmistress McGonagall said as she appeared behind Thalia.

"What in Merlin's beard is going on!" Ron cried.

"I have no idea." Harry admitted, Hermione just stared wide-eyed at Thalia.

"All will be explained Mr. Weasley, however I believe this conversation would be more suited in my office." McGonagall turned on her heels, not waiting for an answer, and lead the group to her circular office. After saying the password "Seventeen past, eleven present" McGonagall turned towards Faith and Thalia.

"My name is Minreva McGonagall, you must be Ms. _Lehane _and _Grace._"

"McGonagall." Faith raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," McGonagall nodded.

"Are we going to start at the beginning or just jump into the present?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"In 990 A.D, when Hogwarts was first founded by Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin a prophecy was given. I myself have never heard the prophecy, however this prophecy is said to state that when an infant made the ultimate sacrifice to save her _Geminus Cruor _she would be Chosen and reborn, on her second life she would look the opposite of what she was meant to and be a Champion. Her third and final life would show the scars of her power, and be the hardest life."

"What does _Geminus Cruor _mean?" Harry asked.

"Double blood." Hermione answered automatically.

"No, _twinned _blood." McGonagall corrected. "A baby, no older than two fated to make the _ultimate _sacrifice for her twin. The Founder's feared for the life of this child and so, four families were task of finding the child and her protector–"

"How do you know it's a girl?" Harry interrupted.

"The one line of the prophecy publicly shared is the line, '_Silver of Knight, Silver of Sight shall mark her as its own.'_"

"What about these families?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, yes. The Founders entrusted the responsibility of finding and protecting this child to the Peverell's later known as the Potters, the Blacks, the Dumbledore's, and the McGonagall's. Each family was chosen by a Founder, Gryffindor chose the Peverell's, Slytherin the Blacks, Ravenclaw the Dumbledore's and Hufflepuff the McGonagall's. They placed a blessing on the four families and said that when the chosen families would converge at one house it would be the house of the Chosen. This was indeed true, in Autumn of 1892 Albus Dumbledore was placed in Gryffindor, followed by myself, Sirius Black, James Potter, and you Mr. Potter."

"So all all four families converged on Gryffindor. What happened next?"

"Nothing." Minerva said solemnly. "The Founders did not anticipate part of the prophecy and so the protectors did not realize they had found the Chosen until it was too late. The child fulfilled the first part of the prophecy and passed out of the families grasps. Of course this later became a blessing for the child. She escaped the claws of the war –"

"Blessing, smeshssing. What we went through was a hell of a lot harder than your war. She would have been _lucky–_"

"What's that?" Thalia stared at the silver journal that McGonagall had left out.

"It is a journal to the –"

"Chosen," Thalia finished as her fingers traced its surface.

"Yes, it only opens to a saying unique to the entry you wish to use."

"_Aliquam initia manifesta_" Thalia hissed, the journal opened turning to the very first page.

"The beginnings you speak of are not of light yet hold no darkness. They are primal, to have one you must also have the other. It has shaped our world, while some cower in fear others embrace the inevitable and thrive. They show strength when there is none, courage when all hope is lost, and fearlessness when they cannot change fate. There is a difference between fate and destiny. Fate will always come to truth, it is clear and cunning, destiny shows life unknowingly to another it will always hold true yet, never in the way you believed. "

"And the Prophecy?"

"The prophecy you speak of has been kept secret for _your _protection. I shall only release it upon your command."

"I command it." Thalia said.

"As you wish..."

"_Born as the seventh month dies... Silver of Knight, Silver of Sight shall mark her as its own... She who sees Beyond, come to end the fight..._

_Savior to her Geminus Cruor... The unspoken is spoken..._

_Born again, Out of Darkness... To mask the girl who would have been... A Champion of Light, she thrived with her Gift..._

_Three times does she fall... To return and fight..._

_One last death, one last life... To shed the carnage away... She shows her lives pain, the only way to survive..._

_At the Door's of Death she fights... Battle of all Battles they shall fall... Only at Journey's End do the suns abate."_

The room was silent, only Thalia seemed unfazed by the journals words. Her memories had given her enough insight into her past lives to tell her that the prophecy was well on its way. The others, however stared absently at the book, they had no way to respond to what they had heard. A prophecy that predicted so many deaths from one person, even someone touched by the Grace of Death could not die _five... six _times it couldn't be true. It was no wonder why the Founders had feared for the life of this child, it was filled with destruction and death.

No one dared to speak they had no words to say, yet a silky voice broke the silence...

"_It would appear that some explanations are needed..._"


	10. Histories Untold

**I believe everyone is in need of some answers. I wanted to get this up quick so it may have some mistakes, I will reread it later and re-post. Just though you would want to have some of your questions answered un-cryptically and without sarcasm. Tell me what you think!**

"_Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it" ~ Albus Dumbledore _

Six pairs of eyes fell on the new arrival, it was a girl no older than sixteen dressed in a floor length strapless white dress with long inky black hair. She glowed slightly white and looked... peaceful.

"Guardian," The journal spoke.

"Be silent Delphia, they must have answers before we continue."

"Of course Guardian." The journal snapped so fast it woke everyone from their cationic state. It was obvious that this Guardian was not human, her glowing aura was proof of that.

"I believe you have questions," The girl spoke, her voice was soft and sincere, yet seemed so far away. "I will do my best to answer them."

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"You are not ready for my story, it will only cause you distress. For now you can call me Ray."

"More actually _what _are you?" Hermione was quick to ask.

"I am the Guardian of Souls. I was once human... a witch... I made a deal to protect all and was sent to guide the weary souls after death."

"What kind of deal?" Hermione pressed the issue further, she did not notice the furry of emotions that flashed across Ray's face.

"That... is something only the Chosen can allow me to reveal. My story is just a chapter in her story."

"Can you tell us any of it?" McGonagall asked, she herself was curious about the girl.

"You all know the story... without it you would not have prevailed, however you do not know the _full _story."

"Your the one you began it all." Thalia spoke suddenly, she could feel the memories flood back the moment she heard Ray's voice. Her head began to fill with her past lives and all of the vast information that she had come by. Suddenly, Thalia's head burned in pain soon her whole body withered in agonizing pain.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Thalia screamed, as she gripped her chest gritting her teeth as if begging herself not to scream again. The others tried to race to her side yet Ray motioned for them to stay where they were. "So... so much... _pain._"

"The memories are returning." Ray spoke this more as a statement than a question, Thalia nodded her throbbing head once.

"What memories?" Ron asked, completely baffled by the events unfolding around him, Ray ignored him and focused on Thalia.

"Calm yourself child, center your power and the pain will pass." She instructed, Thalia did what Ray told her to do and was rewarded with the pain lessing little by little until it vanished completely. "You were lucky in the past, you never matured enough to unleash your powers."

"_Lucky_?" Faith voice was grim.

"However much you disagree with that assessment now in time you will come to agree. Your life and the Chosen's second are nothing compared to a final chance." Ray turned to Faith, her aura seemed to glow brighter as she spoke. "You faced the challenges of a Champion of Light, your time in the darkness does nothing more than remind of the challenges you and Buffy faced."

"So Thalia truly is the Chosen of Death?" Harry asked cautiously, not wanting to offend Ray.

"There was never doubt that she was indeed the Chosen. Imprints of her power have echoed through our lands since her beginning. She will bring the dawn, the suns alleviate in her presence."

"What does that mean?" Ron asked.

"The Suns and Moons always have held power however, the power of the Chosen lessens their hold in this world."

"What in hell does that mean?" Faith asked.

"Champion of Light you are, you have seen that which shines through the darkness, the beings that only phase in moonlight, those who fear the light, and those who worship in its glory. Fee, werewolves, vampires, and witches, the four most basic supernatural beings."

"Fee?"

"Fairies and other beings of the sort."

"What about the prophecy?" Harry asked.

"It doesn't matter." Thalia's words shocked the group, they all turned to face her there faces showing a mix of confusion and anger. Ray only nodded at her words as if to agree. "I remember, I remember _everything_. Prophecies mean nothing, they will come at their own accord their words always true yet its words cloud your judgement, sway you from your path. Buffy taught me that in our first death, the prophecy against the Master would never had come true if we... I had gone to him. Yet, I did just as I was meant to I fell and rose again to stop him."

"You are correct."

"Ray... it is short for Revan isn't it?"

"Again, you are correct."

"But, what does the prophecy _mean_?"

"I can only explain as much as that which has occurred, I cannot tell you the ending. Thalia alone must come to understand it." Revan said as she began to explain the prophecy.

"_Born as the seventh month dies... _It is allrelatively simple; Born as July ends..._ Silver of Knight, Silver of Sight shall mark her as its own... _Silver will mark her with courage and skill..._ She who sees Beyond, come to end the fight... _She who sees with the power of Sight, will end the fight...

_Savior to her Geminus Cruor... _To save her twin..._ The unspoken is spoken... _The ancient unspoken laws will be set forth...

_Born again, Out of Darkness... _Born a second time, darkness will be in her life..._ To mask the girl who would have been... _To mask the appearance of who she is..._ A Champion of Light, she thrived with her Gift... _A Champion of Light, she thrives with her Gift of Death...

_Three times does she fall... _Three times does she die..._ To return and fight... _To be resurrected and continue the fight...

_One last death, one last life... _Another death in order to have one last life..._ To shed the carnage away... _In order to stop war_ She shows her lives pain, the only way to survive... _The pain of lives past mask her appearance once more,

I cannot say anymore I fear I have already said too much... the last few lines have yet to be completed. You will understand soon enough. What lies ahead is not so different than before.

_At the Door's of Death she fights... Battle of all Battles they shall fall... Only at Journey's End do the suns abate."_

Blinding white light flared suddenly before subsiding however, when it did the mysterous Revan was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time.

"Home." Thalia said simply.

"You remembered and you knew her full name. How?" Hermione asked.

"I remembered two lives and twenty-five years of knowledge. Of course I remembered the teenage girl who created my existence."

"What do you mean by that?" Faith piped in.

"Revan or Ray to her brothers was... or shall I say is the lost child of the Peverell family."

"_Peverell_? As in Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peverell?"

"Yes, Revan Peverell is the youngest Peverell child and the only girl. You all know the story of the Peverell brother and the Deathly Hallows however Revan's gift from death was never included nor was Revan for she never made it across that river."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, rightfully intrigued by what Thalia had to say about his ancestors.

"Upon meeting death Revan did not wish to insult death any further, and so she asked that life and death be protected... that a Guardian be made. Revan did not cross that river on that day. Revan did not live nor did she die. She met in-between to guide the weary souls. Death, pleased that Revan saw the echos on others lives more than her own went one step further. He vowed that when a certain child was born she would the power to bring together life and death. To teach others that they should not fear death... to show them that with life death must also come. That this child would have skills never conceived before them... I am this child. I am the Chosen of Death and I... I will become the Deadly Grace."

"I get that you are the Chosen but what is the connection between Faith and McGonagall?" Ron asked, as the others looked skeptically at him. "What? Everyone else is wondering it, might as well ask."

"Faith Lehane was not was not always her name." Thalia began. "Shortly before Ravenclaw's death she gave birth to her second child Eliana Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw feared for the life of her child, Helena had died so young in her mothers eyes and so she wrapped the child in magic and sent her through a portal. It was unknown to even Ravenclaw were young Eliana would end up and so she gave the McGonagall's the task of watching for her return. They became known as the Holders of Faith."

"So... Faith is Eliana Ravenclaw?" Harry said, trying to wrap his mind around the possibility.

"Yes." McGonagall said. "My family was given this task, along with watching over the vaults that the Founders created for Thalia and Faith. The Vaults though deep where not as deep as I believe the Founders wanted them to be."

"And why is that?" Hermione asked.

"They believed the vaults should hold meaning to their owners."

"How?" Ron asked.

"The numbers. They used them to convey a message using a numeric code. Vault 11854 was given to Faith, her vault numbers spell out LIFE which is the one thing a Slayer strives for above all else. The power to _live._ And as for Thalia her vault was 19615 and spelled out her initials _T.G.P_"

"What is your last name Thalia?" Faith spoke for the first time after a long silence, she although aware of her identity wasn't use to talking about it. Whatever lies she had told the gang in Sunnydale, it had always been to lessen the truth.

"I don't remember... it is one of the few things still unknown to me. I remember my parents fighting for all of our lives, I watched them fall in blinding green light. Such deadly green light. I saw the hooded figure approached me and my brother my_ twin brother. _In an instant I felt the entire sum of human knowledge flow through me... I knew what I had to do. I scarified myself for him, so he could do what was needed. And that is the last thing I remember before seeing my parents sobbing faces as they told how proud they were and that they would see me again... just before I started my second Chance."

The five older people looked at the tall almost-eleven year old. She spoke like someone so much older... someone who had seen too much. Harry though of how similar her story was to his and wondered if it was a coincidence or even true. They stayed silent not knowing how to respond, finally Hermione cleared her throat before asking a question that had been bugging her for quite some time.

"What is a '_Chance'_?"

"A Chance is a life, I like to think its a nice term than _life_."

"Why?"

"Because it's not a life I am living. Overtime I remember my past, my power if it was truly a new life I would be reborn from new parents and not remember my past self. It is another Chance at the same life only slightly different." Thalia's words were icy and vicious.

"Well then," McGonagall said. "Why don't we allow are guest some sleep after a no doubt long day and we can continue tomorrow."

Everyone nodded in agreement, Harry, Ron, and Hermione flooed home while Professor McGonagall silently showed Thalia and Faith to there personal quarters. Thalia was too tired to notice her surroundings and so she changed quickly and flopped onto the large bed, asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	11. Waking Up In Hogwarts

**Sorry for such a long break, I had trouble deciding where to take this story next, add in school, sports and revising my novel I haven't had much time. I'd like to thank Smalville-HarryPotterfan13 who private messaged me about an update and inspired me to push past all my doubts about this story and make a decision. I hope you enjoy it.**

"_Cogito Ergo Sum" ~ I think Therefore I am_

Thalia woke in an unfamiliar room to the sound of harsh rapping against the door. Thalia groaned in annoyance but pulled off the heavy comforter and to the portrait just as it swung open. McGonagall stood there dressed in deep purple robes with her grey hair tied into a tight bun.

"Good, Ms. Grace your up."

"Yeah, thanks to your wake up call." Thalia grumbled, she was still on Los Angeles time and so she felt awful

."Yes, well breakfast is being served in the Great Hall."

"Great! Let's go!" Thalia perked up immediately at the promise of food and climbed out into the hallway.

"Perhaps you should put on some proper attire." McGonagall suggested, causing Thalia to look down at her cloths. She was dressed in blue plaid flannel pants and a slightly oversized off-white t-shirt that had a picture of a black football in the middle of the shirt with the words: **BATTLE OF THE BEST **written on top and bottom of the football. Thalia shrugged seeing nothing wrong with the outfit.

"Nope." Thalia smiled, popping her "p". McGonagall sighed, but did not press the issue any further as she led Thalia into the Great Hall for Breakfast.

To say Thalia was hungry by the time she descended the last step on the Grand "Annoying-As-Ever -Moving" Staircase and walked down the final really long hallway was an understatement. The only thing that kept her going was the smell of food wafting through the corridors. And so, when McGonagall finally led her up the aisle way up to what looked like the faculty table Thalia immediately took a seat and began piling up eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, potatoes, and anything else she could get her hands up. There were only a few faculty members at breakfast due to the summer holidays, yet the ones that where there looked amused as they watched the tall eleven year old gobble down her mountain of food and go for seconds.

"Thalia, do you want to go fetch Ms. Lehane for me?" McGonagall asked Thalia, who knew better than accept. There was no way she was going to face the wrath of Faith, she remembered one of her own few rules was: _Do NOT wake a Slayer in the morning unless A) You wish for unimaginable pain or B) The world is ending. _

"Unless the world is ending, which it's not I took the liberty and checked, or wish face the wrath of Faith, which I don't suggest either, I would advise not to wake a sleeping Slayer. Trust me."

"Very well then, I suggest you go to your room and put on some more proper attire and then we can find something for you to do." Thalia understood that she was being dismissed, and as much as she hated herself for doing it, Thalia nodded and left to return to her room.

When she finally navigated the many corridors, moving staircases, and moving portraits Thalia managed to find her way back to the guest room she had slept in the night before. And for the first time Thalia took note of the portrait that stood in front of the doorway the portrait inlayed in silver and showed a full moon reflecting off a black lake lighting the night in silver. Thalia felt a familiar tug towards the painting, like she had been there before or at least she felt like she had seen it before. Thalia dismissed the feeling quickly, seeing no reason why she would remember such a portrait

Thalia took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and braided her long silvery hair into a fishtail before she changed into her favorite boyfriend jeans and embellished tank, her feet clad in multicolored gladiators. Thalia was about to leave when she realized that fall in Scotland was very different to all the all-year summer she was used to. Thalia grabbed a nearby cream leather jacket and beanie before going looking for found McGonagall standing at the entryway to the school.

"Ms. Grace, lovely of you to join us." Thalia noticed Harry standing next to the doors.

"Headmistress, Mr. Potter." Thalia said politely. McGonagall lead them outside and onto the grounds.

"Ms. Grace I and the others have agreed that before we move on with this Deadly Grace business that you learn the history of Hogwarts.""Deadly Grace?" Thalia asked, her mind blank.

"I am a Grace but I assure you I am not deadly."McGonagall and Harry looked at her in shock, they had been with her the night before, surely she could not have forgotten.

"You do not know of the Deadly Grace?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Thalia assured.

"If I may, where do you think we are?" McGonagall

"Where at….Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry….Faith brought me here." Thalia said slowly.

"What do you remember?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?"

"From yesterday." Harry added.

"We went to a bank and got school supplies, then we came here with you, and your friends." Thalia said with innocent eyes that told Harry she was telling the truth, or at least what she thought was the truth.

"I must attend to some business, Mr. Potter could you please continue on with Ms. Grace." The Headmistresses said, her true intentions hidden in her eyes, Harry nodded understanding full well.

"Of course." Harry lead Thalia around the grounds, introducing her the Hagrid and her quickly learning not to eat his baked goods. Harry took her down to the lake, which she seemed to enjoy skipping rocks. It was not until they had made it to the courtyard that Thalia spoke freely.

"Why is everyone so scared?" Thalia asked curiously.

"We're not scared." Harry said.

"Sure you are, I may not have lived very long but I've seen a lot ….been through a lot. I can see it in everyones eyes. Fear. You let it rule your lives like you have no escape from it."

"You can't change being afraid, but you can fight above it"

"Yes, you can. F.E.A.R, False Entity Appearing Real, it's not real." Thalia insisted, her words wise beyond her years. Harry wondered if this could be her lives seeping into her unknowing subconscious. "Fear of the unknown is the most primitive fear, yet it only prohibits us from facing the inevitable truth."

~0~

"She can't remember anything!" Harry said to McGonagall as he paced the circular office.

"It's possible that her mind repressed her knowledge, in order to preserve her sanity. We all saw how her past caused her pain."

"But how? How can a child forget years of knowledge."

"Power. It radiates off her, more so than yourself Mr. Potter. If she wanted she could do anything. Perhaps it was best for her to forget, just for the time being"

"You think?"

"Mr. Potter, when you were eleven, if you knew everything you do know, known when and where you face your demons would you have sat back and allowed them to occur. No, you would have tried to change them, and perhaps gotten yourself killed. Young Ms. Grace's fate can only be determined if she is able to face her demons. She cannot accomplish this if she knows all we do."

"She is so young." Harry protested.

"You where the same age when you started your own journey."

"But–," Harry tried to protest.

"Despite your concern Mr. Potter, your journey started just like Ms. Graces has now. We will help her, yet most of her journey must faced _alone._"

**Remember to review. :)**


	12. The Hidden, The Fallen, and The Grace

**I'm super sorry for the _extremely _long wait for this chapter. I wasn't sure where I wanted to take it at first and then it got pushed to the back burner. Due to a few torn ligaments in my ankle and foot (now healed to a month and a half of no activity, a walking boot, and physical therapy and returning to playing sports), and then, due to an illness (now diagnosed and being treated after a month and a half of nauseating pain), and a few other roller coasters of life thrown in there I'm _finally _back to writing. I'm really sorry about the wait, I'll try and update more, but my life is a living season of 90210 (without actually living in the 90210 zip code area and not so predictable)**

**Anyway, enough of my ranting, you don't want to hear it anyway...Chapter 12–Enjoy!**

"_The obstacles of your past can become the gateways that lead to new beginnings." ~Ralph Blum_

_Darkness. It surrounded Faith like a thick shroud of death, cold, the weight of a thousand souls upon her shoulders. She felt chained. Trapped. A single figure stood in front of her. Basked white embers, stood an Archangel. No other description could describe the being before her. The Archangel was tall, her limbs so slim she looked frail. Sickly, almost. Despite the silver glow surrounding the Angel's alabaster skin, she looked pained. Her snow hair hung long and straight, feathered as if defying gravity. Silence hung in it air, thick enough a knife could slice the smog. Faith _sensed _the power wafting from the Archangel. No matter how deathly ill the Archangel appeared, she was stronger than _any _being Faith had ever encountered. When the Archangel began to speak, her voice was soft, harmonious, yet held the sense of great death, and great knowledge. _

"_The Grace cannot ascend here. Her presence lingers in the past. A past where war is fought. For Grace can only ascend when proven on the battlefield. If she is to become the Savior we must act."_

"_I brought her home. Did everything asked of me. Why can't the Powers That Be accept that?"_

"_Not all candidates for the Grace survive. None have, not in eons has one survived. _She– she _is the last. If she is not to succeed, none will."_

"_Then why–"_

"_The Act of War is the only act which can ascend her. It a futile to dispute it."_

"_Buffy faced countless battles. Why not then? Why does it have to be _her_?"_

"_She is the third. It is her responsibility to ascend. Past lives actions cannot contribute to ascension. It is the will of Death and it's Guardian. An agreement bound like no other."_

"_There is no war. Evil no longer lingers. Peace cast over us like clouds above." Faith argued._

"_Precisely why she cannot stay."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_She must return. Return to time of the Second in life of the Third."_

"_Send her back in time?"_

_The Archangel nodded. "To live out her final life in the darkest of times. In these sacred halls of learning, dampened by the hallow darkness of war, she will ascend." _

"Battle of all Battles they shall fall.…_the prophecy wasn't talking about Thalia." Understanding etched its way onto Faith's face._

"_You are Eliana Ravenclaw- Champion of Light. This is the last act we place upon you." The Archangel extended her thin arm towards Faith, her fist clenched with Death's grip. Long nails drawing golden ichor from the Archangel's palm. Slowly, as if dreading the object within, the Archangel opened her palm. Inside lay a large spherical ruby pulsing deep, crimson read with life. Faith was surprised it fit within the Archangel's clenched fist. The ruby was the size of the Archangel's fist, the power teeming within the small object was intense._

"Vitam mortem et anima iter_." The Archangel's words were soft, fearful. Faith wondered what could make an Archangel so scared. "Place _Anamia_ within the grasps of the Third. It shall take her towards her destiny."_

_The Archangel placed the ruby in Faith's hands. "_Dei celeritate._"_

_No sooner had the words passed from the Archangel's full lips did she vanish. A flash of white light so hot it seared Faith's skin, leaving her alone, _Anamia _in hand._

Faith woke with a gasp. Sweat drenched limbs and sheets of the bed. A dream. It had all been a dream. A prophetic, slayer dream, but a dream none the less. Faith let out a deep sigh. She knew what must be done. It was her _duty. _Yet, it did not make the abhorrent course of action any less nauseating. The Archangel had been right, she wasn't just _Faith Lehane–The Dark Slayer_, she was Eliana Ravenclaw, Heir to Ravenclaw. It had been Eliana Ravenclaw that survived, not Faith Lehane. Faith Lehane had been dying for a long time, too long. Each kill, each battle, each war, each apocalypse, brought the inexorable fate alongside reality.

Refusable was incomprehensible. The fate of a child was the stake in a game far too old to understand the bitter response to bloodshed. She was meant to merge the war of life and death, however in order to uphold the standards of her birthright it was necessary to break them. It was vital that Faith uphold the will of the Archangel and all above her. _Anamia _pulsed violently, sensing its time beginning. Sensing the power, the justice, the war, the life, the death. _Anamia, _the pulse of Grace, it sensed _ascension._

******Please Review–Comments, concerns, etc...**_  
><em>


End file.
